Shadow Of A Thief
by Ashley Peglar
Summary: Hey I writing a new book which I'm planning to publish in a couple of years let wanna read a few chapters? It's about a use to be thief girl who gets her world turned upside down. It's full of adventure! P.s no romance in this book.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this draft has a lot of mistakes.I'm not very good at spelling but I will try also don't think poorly about this I'm just putting my first draft out there. To see what other people think of it. Thank you! The Author ;)**

Prologue 1

On the year 3200 the humans or as we now call **Ausla** left earth due to overpopulation and when looking for a new comfy cozy planet. They traveled for 79 years, most in hybernation sleep untill they met our galaxy. The Arouca system, there they found 7 planets and 3 moons and 3 suns.

The first planet Uro is the planet next to ours. This is what Ausla called a dwarf planet. I didn't understand, it didn't look like dwarf to me but whatever.

The next planet (ours) is called Palio. What appears to 3 times as big of our nearest sun.

The third planet is named Fundio-Liio-utterbodas. (It sounds like! Fun-Dow-lie-low-utter-bow-Das.)

The forth was named Ditto and had two of the moons circling around it.

The fifth is called Geta. A tiny bit larger than Uro.

The sixth is called Fronda this is the biggest planet we have. Double the size of ours.

The seventh we call Dura meaning shadow rein this planet was once green and blue like the rest of ours until a few years ago. When it suddenly turned black Killing 6 different species. We do not speak of this now there is only one race which still lives there. The lost genes as so their called because well no one can remember them. So they are lost.

As you the Ausla arrived In Palio they settled to think the world was uninhabited. But found that they were soon not alone. They ran into shawls (A bird-men creature) and other horrid creatures. They almost died to the brink of extinction. Most bet they would have if the elves hadn't saved them.

They were welcome to the community and started life. One even became queen by becoming married to the king.

Prologue 2.

She stared at her ceiling and smiled. Another day to be queen. She smiled soon all the elves would be bowing to her feet and then and only than would they truly be the lower species. She tugged out of her beg and got dressed in a dress decorated with diamonds.

She heard the bathroom door open and smiled. In came the nightmare, her husband. she hated him and had, had 7 moments when she considered murdering him. He was the one thing she loathed . he loved her but she couldn't stand him. Sadly he was the one reason she had the power stop acting like his perfect little stuck up. And it would all be gone.

But soon it would be over she would give birth then poison him. Then claim the power with her future son but it had to be a boy.

She sighed putting on Her act and faced him. "Hey baby, what are you doing up so early and on your birthday too." She said giving him husband a gift and watched, as he shoved it in his pocket.

"It amazes me how you humans talk now tell me agin which maid are you? And why are you talking to me in this matter?" He said. Eyes towards the paper in his hand. The queen was frustrated he of all the stuck up, shitty people never could remember her. But she did the best she could to hide it.

"It's me your wife, the queen? Oh you poor baby you look so busy can I do anything for you?"She tried the role of the loving wife but to her it never really had fit. He on the other hand and instantly smiled. " Oh Jenny my lovely bride. Yes there is something you could do for me join me to my contrast meeting." He smiled his goofy grin towards her and she grinned back to help crush the urge to kill him at that very moment.

"Sweet- pea I can't I have a doctor's for today." She said to his mouth.

"Why? What could possibly be wrong with you?" He asked under his glaze. Most elves was good and remembering things but the king on the other hand was the worst he had a very short memory. She held her breath to keep from punching him in the face. "It's not for me Hank it's for the baby."She lowered her voice.

"Baby? Who's baby?!"He asked.

"It's ours!? The one we have had for 8 weeks soon to be born?!" She stopped herself from adding you ungrateful piece of shit.

She lowered her voice bobbed his head and walked out. Leaving her nightmare behind and for once she wished it was real and she would never she him again. But knew she would have to comeback if she wanted to rule.

Chapter One: Blade shoes?!

Melaka.

I live in a country called Arfu. I am also a pickpocket this is how it goes

I carefully walked behind the middle aged man. He crossed the path I crossed the path simple as that. I was watching waiting for a time to steal this hard earned money of this man. I walked to the right shoving my left hand into his pocket and retrieved a purse. A metal clip on purse when some one yelled "Stop thief!" And of course since it didn't go my way. Heck nothing ever goes my way ever since my parents died in WW2. So yep everyone turned to me, all ways me... I froze seeing the rich crowd, lock eyes with me and then look away muttering under their breath. I felt a cold hand grab my arm and another hand grab the purse. I turned to see the black seeker (second captain of the black hands) grab my arm.

While the middle aged man snatched the purse from my grip. "Low life! Give me that!" He tugged the purse farther away and I soared threw the air to bite him. He stammered back and gasped "How d-dare you! Do y-you know who I am!" He threw his finger in the air and pointed. I howled and gaged. Then the fist came hurling towards my head from the black seeker and everything went black.

I woke to chains around my hands and feet. The iron seemed to pinch and burn my skin. The dim lighting was bare. I wore my usual rags. I slowly rose my head to a grey figure standing above me. I felt the slow dirty blood pour down the side of my head. "So you're awake..."A strange voice said.

"Where am-am I?" I croaked with the most driest mouth ever. "Well I get we best get started." The black figure said walking to a table.

"Started for what?" I asked.

"Death, pain, suffering, torture and experiments " He whispered.

I gaped this was the punishment made for me? I saw him look down at a long blade then pick it up. I tried to crawl back but the chains stopped me. I wanted to scream to cry but my throat was dry and my eyes burned. He walked towards me holding the knife. "What is your name?" He asked polishing the blade. "M-M-Meka..." I said.

"Short for?" He asked.

"M-Melaka.." I say.

"Melaka such a pretty name but why Meka why not Mela?" He asked.

"Because I like M-Meka and if you flip the a and l in Mela you get meal. I don't what to be anyone's food you see..." I said truthfully. Then stopped feeling like a complete idiot.

The man stopped a smile tugging at his lips then broke out laughing.

He hung on to the table then slipped. Backwards he fell the table pouring down with him. The long blade dug into his eye. A burning coal on his chest. His eyes filled with tears and his mouth screamed as the blood poured out his eye. The coal dug further in his skin turning his skin black, as he was set alight.

He screams echoed down hallway as guards bursted in. They took one look and putted the seeker out of his misery.

Then turned to me "Y-you killed him!?"They said.

"No you're got it all wrong I-" I started to say.

"Liar! You killed the seeker! You stall be brought to death!" He said as he waved his sausage finger around. Then the younger guard came up and punched me in the head. I sat shocked gaping. More blood flowing down my head splitting open from the healing cut from before. "She's a tough one." Said a guard and threw another punch which sent me sprawling into darkness.

I woke a noose around my neck as it dug into my skin. I had dried blood all threw my hair and I hadn't had a bath in days. My eyes were bruised and black with a little blood pouring down my left eye. My body burned and ached as i slowly opened my eyes. I was strapped to a metal pole. My rags hanging off me from all the weight I lost. I was standing before a crowd and sighed. So this is how it ends hanged known little more than trash, useless. A poor begger girl or a low life, thats kinda sad when I put it like that but fated to doom hear I come.

"Melaka Highlanders!" Said a cold raspy voice. I looked past the old wooden stage to a table on this table were 7 guards the old one, probably in his 70s had spoke and now all was quite.

"Miss Melaka you are being put on court today for stealing a wealthy mans hard earned money and killing our beloved friend Mr

Dunkley! Do you object?"

He said his voice wavering.

"No, me lord" I said. Staring down towards the ground.

"Miss Melaka have you ever joined forces with the 4 tailed alliance?" He said and his voice almost broke. I lifted my head shocked and gaped. Why would they think this instead? What do they want!? Why would I be joined with a group of outlaws?

"N-no, me lord." I said.

"Miss Melaka are you scared of being hanged?" He asked. My head shot up faster then a bullet as the sweat dripped down from my forehead. Why would he asked this what is he planning to do and I think any stupid fool with half a brain would know the answer, stupid old man I thought.

"Y-y-yes, me lord..." I said, as it came out as a whisper.

"Interesting, Miss Melaka you are not the normal girl tell me what are you?" He asked.

"Sorry, me lord I-I don't understand?" I said confused.

"What race are you? Miss Melaka tell me?" He asked clearly interested.

"I thought I was Ausla (Type of human race) , me lord. You see my parents died when I was three so I have no memory of them. So I could not know the answer to such a question." I said.

"Miss Melaka it is clear you aren't Ausla for one you have pointed ears. Elf maybe yet your skinny and tall, giant maybe or because your as light as a feather maybe a Fairy. So Miss Melaka

what do you think?" He asked pointing at me with a jewelled

Dagger.

"I do not know, me, lord." I said as he glanced away. Sighing.

"Oh well to bad, well farewell Miss Melaka you have done nothing but waste my time! Guards hurry up!" He cried and I was suddenly felt a tight squeeze in my neck as I was slowly being dragged to my feet.

"Wait!" I screamed. Trying to spare some time so I can figure how to get out this. My legs burned as I stood on my tippy toes, hands tied around my back. Legs in chains

"What!?" He snapped his skin peeling, his eyes red.

"D-d-don't you wanna find out what race I am before you leave me to die me, lord." You whisper to him. He sat up straight and scratched his chin with bad hair left from and even worse shave. With his black nails half painted and half stuffed with dirt and blood.

"Maybe..." He started. Then shook his head in disbelief.

"No i don't care. I have other matters to attend too. Well good luck in the after life not that there is one." He laughed at his own joke and jogged away. All I hand to stand on was my tippy toes and I couldn't breathe. I made a sound which sounded like girk kik and struggled. I was about to give up and watch the old man walk away when a arrow flew past my head and tore apart his.

I held my breath as a girl jumped down her ears pointed. She drew her bow and flung an arrow into a mans chest. He hurled but fell over. The girl then drew a dagger and flung towards me. I closed my eyes, prepared to die when I fell. Face first and with a crack I screamed until I hit the floor. I opened my eyes to see the girl standing over me untiring my arms. It turns out that she didn't try to kill me but cut the noose around my neck. "There..." She said as she finished with the ropes. I rubbed my wrists and neck. I stood up and she passed me a sword from a guy she killed. " Help us free these people from this hell." She said. Her voice was quiet and sweet.

I nodded and picked myself up.

I charged at a nearby soldier and swung my sword towards his neck. He went limp and fell. I smiled getting revenge was amazing. I turned to another soldier and swung my sword towards his leg. He blocked and thrusted forward breaking my skin. I screamed and kicked his bone, it cracked and split out of his body leaving him to bleed him to bled on dirty ground.

I fell, blood pouring from my arm I sat pain roaring out through my body. I screamed and heard a following roar I didn't care I was into much pain. My vision was red with bloody tears, my cheeks swollen from biting them. I felt a pain in my arm increase and was getting pulled to my feet. I opened my eyes my brown/ blood dried hair was hanging over my eyes in clumps. My arm covered in blood. Seven people stared in shock. I didn't know what to do I watched as the red blood pour from my arm. Dripped down mixing with the dirt then turning blue. How had I never noticed this? Before?

I lowered my hand as the pain suddenly stopped. I stared at the red? Blood poured down my arm. I watched as it turned blue then looked up. 7 faces were fixed on my arm. I moved my arm behind my back and watched as there faces slowly moved to my face. I blushed as 3 stood mouth gaped like a fish the other 4 stood scared or amused. I couldn't tell. "What is so important to stop in the middle of this blood bath! And stare and a poor girl making her feel even more uncomfortable!" Said a voice. I turned my head to see the elf? Girl from earlier pull her dagger from a men's chest then walk towards us. The 7 people from before bowed and moved away.

I shivered, half scared to death. She stomped on until we were a meter apart then... Stepped into the puddle of blue blood. Which made a SQUILL! Sound or something like it. She fixed her eyes to the ground. Then a shocked expression popped onto her pretty little face. She followed the blue drops to my feet then looked up. "Hu!?" She said as she saw my face. I was shivering like crazy, sweat dripping from my forehead like running water. I was white from lack of blood and becoming weaker by the minute. While all these guys did was stare at my blood. Nim rods! Yet the girl shook her head and offered me her hand.

I took it and she helped me sit down. The other guys kept staring. Gosh what a bunch of weirdos! She looked up and her face was in a second gone from sweet little 6 year old to a mighty warrior barking orders and it sounded like. "You stupid arrrh! Stop staring at this poor girl! Seriously there are guards swarming! And your to busy to even notice! Geese! Quickly circle formation!"She shouted orders while searching in a med box for bandages. The rest of the good guys hurried to get in a circle cutting down every guard which came at them. I looked around to see at least 50 men plus the 7 from before.

I jumped as cold bandage touched my wounded arm. "Does it hurt?" Asked the girl who had been bossing people around 30s ago. "A-a little" you admit. Ignoring the hole in my arm but other then that I was telling the truth it didn't even hurt! I felt a tight pulling and knew she was done. I slowly looked up for the first time

she smiled. She had white hair with the ends blue, her hair was tied into a bun. She was wearing a blue hoodie with ended like a crop top. Then held a gem connecting her top with her white and swirlie patterned pants.

She was wearing boots which looked odd. They were grey all the way till the bottom with ended like pink high heels. They were a little long. I would have to ask her about that later. On the side of the boot was the mark of the 4 tailed alliance.

This shocked me the most the 4 tailed alliance I was getting rescued by a group of wanted outlaws. Great just great. The cherry on top of perfect day. I looked up and smiled I had only known this girl for about 20 minutes but it seemed like I had known her forever.

"Are you okay?" She asked her face grim. "Yea... I'm fine!" I said trying to make myself sound happy. She nodded and passed me her dagger then mouthed ( just in case ). I smiled then noticed she had no weapons for herself. "Wait you have no weapons! At least take the sword I can't carry it it's to heavy!" I called and she stopped and turned around. She smiled but shook her head. "I would never fight with a enemy sword plus..." She double tapped her boots together and blades popped out at the heel's. A-ha! I knew there was something wrong about those boots but... Blades in shoes?! I thought. I watched as she ran towards an enemy then jumped and twirled the blades cut threw half his chest.

He then went limp and fell over. I gaged but hopped forward. I was fighting with my left hand (but I was right handed) while my right arm hanged limp next to my body. I charged forward to fight. I charged to a enemy to see his head split in half. I turned to a guard, dagger ready I went to strike when an arrow tore threw his skull. Gross. I groaned. Was there any one left for me to fight! I turned to see all the guards fell my maces, swords and arrows. Well at least I didn't have to fight. Damn!

I looked around as the 4 tailed alliance cheered. Did this really just happen and so fast? Damn! I sighed and sat down watched as little miss blade in shoes walked over sweat dripping of her forehead like a running tap, her face looked like a mighty warrior yet with the body of little girl.

I tugged my self along the pavement littered with bodies of both sides. The once grey pavement was now red. I limped over to the old guard who had almost led me to death. His grey hair was wet with blood. And threw his forehead a arrow made its home. I started to walk away from him black nails and all. When I noticed something the jewelled dagger but now only missing the blade from before was laying next to his limp foot. I stared at it for a long thought time. My eyes scanning over the jewels. The frame was zig-zagged and in the middle were ruby's. Then the blade came out and I gasped. I had thought it was missing but It was a retractable blade. I pick it up and the blade retreated. I shook it but in didn't come back out again. I shrugged and tugged it away (or I can say I put it in my boot).


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for continuing on with the story it really means a lot to and I love all of you my fans. Also a reminder that this is only a first draft and needs lots of editing. Which is 0.. :( Any way continue! - The Author**  
 **  
**

Chapter Two: Oh why me?

It was starting to pour down and me and the girl were hopping threw a rusty metal hallway and unlatching the prisoners cells. They walked out blinked then followed us to help save the other prisoners. Guards came one by one scared at the swarm of the 4 tailed alliance.

We cut down the remaining guards and then the prisoners ran. I smiled and hopped along behind them. When I stopped. I couldn't return back to the place I once called my home I was now a outlaw. Anyone who had help the 4 tailed alliance was put to death at sight.

I sighed now free yet now caged. I looked down and twisted my right arm. It hurt but was bearable. I looked down towards the city. The prison was in the middle (that's were we were standing.) on top of a hill. Then the city echoed around. It was a gloomy day. Rain pouring down and mixing with the blood. My once red hair had turned back to its normal brown.

I shivered as a cold hand touched my shoulder. I slowly turned. Looking into my eyes was the girl her white hair now soaked hanged freely from her face. She had found her bow and not in was strapped to her back. She smiled and held out her hand once again and said. "Hi I'm Iggy." She smiled as I took her hand.

"Iggy hu?" I thought I had heard that name before but where? "Well Iggy I'm Meka. Nice to meet you." I smiled back to her.

"So what's s the problem?" She asked and I wondered how she knew there was a I look that hopeless? "Problem what problem?"I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on no one would just sit down on a bloody floor. If there hadn't been something on their mind." She looked down into my eyes with a look which made me wanna believe her.

"Well..." I started.

"Yea?"She said her voice cool like ice.

"Well I don't know where to go. I was a thief in the town I didn't have a home. Except the streets. I have no home to return to andno where to go."I say.

"Mnmm why don't you just join us it will be easier. Plus those if you were a thief you must be able to have skills.."Said Iggy.

I thought about it then said "join the 4 tailed alliance? Me? I would nev- ok I see your point I'm in." She looked and me and smiled then looked away and I could tell it was to stop herself from laughing.

I looked up as the sky cried it's tears. I sighed feeling the heavy pitter patter of rain on my face.

It had been two weeks since I joined the 4 tailed alliance. Since I left with them they moved south to a town? Built just for themselves. I had been allowed to stay there if I joined them which I did. Sadly that meant getting a tattoo of a lion with 4 tails on the side of your neck. Nowadays not that painful. So there I was sitting in a chair reading a book. (Well trying to) anyway.

When someone knocked on the door and I'm not talking soft knock like hey I'm out here. I'm talking like let me in now! So I hopped of the bed I was sitting at and walked over to the heavy wooden door. It swung open before I had even walked half way across the room. A strange girl with red hair and orange eyes walked over behind her was Iggy. I was wearing my usual rags while Iggy was wearing a hoodie with some jeans. The chick hand short hair down to her shoulder. She was wearing a dress made out of armour. It started with a shoulder blades then moved to cloth. With ended really short. Her legs were very overpowered it was stacked with muscles her arms on the other had were normal. I looked at her and quickly decided she could not be trusted. I looked up at Iggy and smiled and she smiled back. "Meka nice to see you healing. How are you doing?" She asked with a voice I didn't know was there something on her mind? I had no clue. "Umm... Well I'm going good you know reading." I said holding up the book with my good hand.

"That's great well let's cut to the point. This" She stopped to motion at the girl who did not want to be there. "Is a Surdia (one of the 8 kingdoms) warrior." She said. I looked at her with a confused look.

" Surdia warrior are really just normal people just ranked a little higher." Said Iggy. I rolled my eyes.

"I already know that what I want to know is what she is doing here?" I asked looking in her direction. She looked at me as i did her we locked eyes and she straightened her back. " Are you the one the elders call a blue blood?" She asked. The news hit me like a baseball it had only been 2 weeks and news of my blue blood had already spread. That was fast.

"I have red blood it just... I just..." I looked at the ground not knowing

what to say. As I looked up the girl was on her knees to me head down her hand upright as she was holding a dagger. I stepped back as she spoke. "Miss Melaka, my name is Wildflower, warrior of the two daggers. I have been sent back from my tribe by the great elders. I have little knowledge of your kind by know I was sent here to protect the blue blood with my life you are the key in a child tale and the hope to the past. So Miss Melaka I want to swear to be your guard ,your maid ,your slave and your friend I wish to do right by my people please help us make up to your race it is our fault your race is almost dead." She spoke quick but quietly. I stared as her words struck me like knifes. Blood blue race? Almost dead, key? What the hell is going on here!?

"Wild? Flower? What is this talk so I'm not human then what am I? And I'm a key now? What and two daggers?! Should I be scared? Or confused? I didn't know and did she say she came from Suda?" I asked

She hopped up she was a inch shorter then me. I was about to look away when she smiled. "Miss Melaka I'm from Surdia. Kingdom made to make warriors. It was there I was raised. I am most best with dagger yet well trained with sword and bow. guns I am hopeless." She admitted. I glanced up to Iggy who shrugged.

"Why me?" I said glancing towards her. Now that I looked closer I could tell she had a dagger strapped to her arm. Another strapped to her leg. She also hand a belt containing a sword, a bow on her bank, a slingshot also on the belt and a small circular container on her belt this I knew. "Hey I have one of those!" I said fishing the same dagger out of my boot the blade wasn't showing but it still looked

pretty.

Iggy gave me a death stare and I shrugged. While Wildflower stared at it with an expression less face. "Miss Melaka, can I touch it?" She asked and I nodded passing it over to her. Her hands scanned the dagger then she breathed in and the blade came out. She looked up. As I said "hey how do you do that?" Then she cut me off.

"One of the six jewelled blades. Miss Melaka where did you it?" She asked as she brought hers out. Hers was just like mine except without Ruby's and with emeralds instead. "I took it from the man who almost killed me it look cooled so I..." I stopped my words at Iggy opened her mouth. "So you stole? Why on earth would you steal?!" Asked Iggy.

"I did it because I might need money plus you forget that I once was a thief myself?" I asked.

"Once? This was two weeks ago? Replied Iggy with a sense of amusement. I shrugged and Wildflower smiled. "Thief?" She said. While me and Iggy ignored her I shrugged. "I have put that behind me." Iggy rolled her eyes but other wise smiled.

"We cannot fix what is in the past."Said Wildflower

I smiled as she handed back my dagger. I went to bend down and put it into my boot as Wildflower

stopped me. I looked up and got to my feet as Wild flower searched threw her bag for something. I looked away to the knife.

I scanned over the Ruby's then looked back to Wildflower she was handing me a knife holder to do on my arm. I smiled and gave her a you sure look with she returned with a simple nod. I took it and smiled. I scrapped it to my arm and looked as I carefully placed it into the holder. I shined against my rags with seemed to hang of my small firm body.

"Miss?" Asked Wildflower.

"Yea Wildflower? Or can I just call you flower?" I asked.

"You may call me whatever you like Wildflower is just a title.'I wanted to see if you will let me swear to be your warrior?" She said.

I thought about what to say. She was strange with a strange name, but knew more about me than I did herself. Plus she could provide useful.

"Well... ? Petal? Well any way do you what that?" I asked.

She answered without hesitation "Yes Miss Melaka."

I stared at her then looked back at Iggy. She smiled and nodded and I sighed "Wildflower, warrior of the two daggers I would be proud to let you swear to me but only if you truly wish." I when to continue but my voice trailed off.

She bowed down and drew her dagger. "Well then Miss Melaka I swear to always be there and protect you and teach you until death do we part." And with that she slashed down her hand with her blade. I swayed on my feet at the sight of blood. She on the over hand showed no sigh of pain. She simply stood up wrapped her hand up with a bandage Iggy gave her and retrieved a small box out of her pack. She bowed a low bow then stood up straight. Her hand passed the box into my hands. "A gifts only your race can use I believe it will have a great importance to you."She said.

Iggy glanced down with a worried glance. But kept silent. I opened the box there was a token. Made from silver around the edges coated with gold. And in the middle a symbol of zombie like human stood. It was a simple drawing. I smiled at Wildflower then bent to pick it up I scooped it up with my hand and went to thank Wildflower. When the damn thing started to glow.

"Arrhhh!" I said shock as the thing twisted and clicked into a new shape. The shape of a ring which would perfectly fit on my finger. It still was silver coated with gold along the edges. The Zombie like picture on the front was different is was in a different position it was now smiling.

I looked up at Wildflower who was looking sat into my eyes. "So you truly are a blue blood. A wielder." She stared as if she was in the presence of an angel then smiled. I looked at the weird ring it was still giving a low glow. "Put it on, trust me. It will look great." She looked down at the ring and smiled. I grimaced but pick up the ring and slip in on to my ring finger. A great blue light sparked. It blinded me Wildflower and Iggy sending us sprawling on the ground. Then light left as quick as it came I cried out and got to my feet. I tried to tug off the ring it didn't move. I stared in horror at the new ring forever attached to my finger. I glared at the ring when the lights in the room flickered and a shadow of a creature dashed across the room. I backed away from the sound and heard an evil laugh it crackled. I looked at Iggy who had her hand on her dagger. While Wildflower remained completely calm. I shivered as it retreated into the night.

"What the hell what's that

!" Iggy said wearily. I shivered the thing had scared me half to death. "It okay Miss Melaka it is gone now you are safe with we." Said Wildflower to me as she narrowly dodged Iggy question and was now being glared at. I sat on the bed and this is how it went down.

"What. Was. That. Thing. Wildflower!?" Asked Iggy again.

"It is classified all I can tell you is that it is not a foe." Replied Wildflower running her fingers along her dagger.

"Who are you?" Demanded Iggy.

"I am Wildflower, master..."Wildflower started but Iggy cut her off.

"No what really is your real name?" Asked Iggy.

"That is my name." Replied Wildflower.

"No really cut the crud!" Said Iggy.

"Fine, my real name is Mimi daughter of the warrior Sino. My warrior name is Wildflower but truly I was sent here to protect Miss Melaka." She bowed to me and I smiled.

"Then what's a wielder or that weird ring that Meka can't take off. Answer me dang it!" Snapped Iggy.

"A wielder? Classified. But that ring was something that could only be put on and used by one very powerful indeed yet classified. Now who is in charge here I want 4 more guards to protect Miss Melaka." Said Mimi.

I shrugged and snuggled down in bed slowly falling asleep to Mimi and Iggy fighting.


End file.
